Leia's Bound Punishment
Leia sat on the throne next to Jabba. Knowing that there was only a day or two until she would be saved by Luke, she was almost cocky around Jabba. Although this was about to turn into a very bad trait. "Suck my tail" Jabba said. Leia being disobedient said "No, slug". Jabba was greatly angered by this and shouted at Leia, "FIRST YOU DENY MY ORDERS FOR THE FIFTH TIME; AND THEN YOU DO NOT CALL ME MASTER! YOU SHALL BE GREATLY PUNISHED FOR THIS! GUARDS TAKE HER AWAY! I WILL DEAL WITH HER TOMORROW!" Two gammorean guards came up to the throne and grabbed Leia and ripped off her costume. Then Jabba added, "And have a little fun with her for me". The two guards smirked and took her to the dungeon. The gammoreans dragged Leia to the dungeons, found an empty cell with no bed or anything and opened the door. They chucked Leia in a then proceeded to take off their uniforms, exposing unerect cocks that were still massive. Leia dreaded to think what they would be like erect. The two horny guards put their clothes to the side, entered the cell and locked the door behind them. Leia cowered in the corner, knowing exactly what was to happen. As the two men walked closer to her, their male areas grew in size until they were as big as her forearm. They told her to get on her hands and knees, when Leia didn't comply they forced her into the position and spanked her ass until it was red. The first guard then increased the pain by jamming his penis into her asshole. Leia gasped as the gammorean pushed her up and down him, she could feel his cock in her stomach. She started to feel sick and suddenly threw up on the floor. Displeased the second guard pushed her face into her puke and rubbed her around in it. He then put his cock in her slimy face and deep throated her. This then made her throw up again and again. Stairs to the door meant that none of the mess could escape, and soon the tips of Leia's hard nipples were being dabbed in the slop. Suddenly, both off the guards withdrew. Thinking it was over, Leia let out a sigh of relief; but then both climaxed at the her face and ass. Somehow, the two kept shooting the spray of cum for almost a minute. The mess was now reaching Leia's face, but more was still to come. Arranging themselves in a weird position, both guards fucked her at the same time, one in the ass and one in the pussy. Leia couldn't handle this and climaxed almost every minute. Spraying cum everywhere, along with the guards. The slop then entered Leia's mouth and she threw up again. Gasping for breath and knowing anymore liquid would start drowning her, Leia was relieved when the two cocks left her and the room. Leia stood panting, glad it was over. Even with her brutal treatment though, Leia was still sexually charged and started touching herself. As the night went on Leia kept active. She jammed hands into her pussy and anus, and fondled her hard nipples. The slime rising with her extra cum only making her more passionate... Morning came and the cell door was opened. Leia was dragged out; naked and still covered in slop. She was brought to the throne room, and many eyes examined her. A weird contraption was in the middle of the room; above the trap door and near Jabba's throne. Leia was brought towards this thing and placed in it. Her arms and legs were in an outstretched position, and a circular piece held her up; it also pushed up her tits. She hung there for a while, her two holes stretched out; and her two domes pushed out. Then Jabba came in... "Leia... Leia, Leia, Leia. It is... most unfortunate that this must happen to you. But you must learn obedience to me. Now... I hope you enjoyed yourself last night... Yes? Well that's good, as there will be even more today. I know I'm excited. But I shall wait, leave you and your to be lovers alone, I will have my turn soon enough." Jabba said, then to the whole room, "Dinner's ready!" Leia was lowered so that her feet were only centimetres away from the floor, the perfect height to be fucked! Dozens of bounty hunters swarmed towards her, pushing a shoving to be first. Within seconds hands were grabbing her all over. Pulling on her tits and slapping her ass. Then she was penetrated, it felt like the size of a hand, but who knows with these creatures. It was forced into her tight bumhole and pumped in and out... she then learned that it was a penis, as a gloopy liquid suddenly started spurting into her. Her anus was filled up with the liquid, and excess dripped out onto the floor. Then the penis was followed by two hands, they pulled her open while she screamed in pain. The extra space made the rest of the cum splosh out onto the floor, splattering her legs. Just as she that it couldn't get any worse; her tight vagina was forced open by another hunter. Suddenly, Jabba entered the room. “All right, that is enough, my friends.” Jabba boomed. Leia looked over at Jabba. “Fuck you, you horrible monster!” Leia said. ”That is it you little bitch. Guards! Take her to the sex dungeon!” The guards then released Leia from the device and dragged her to a room with various devices for all sorts of types of fucking. They then placed Leia into onto a chair and restrained her. Suddenly, a hologram lit up the room. “Leia, you never learn, do you? Alas, you must be punished. Have fun!” The hologram then shut off. One of the guards then pulled out a box. The second guard dug inside and found what looked to be a pear on a rod of some sort. The guards then inserted the device into her asshole. They then pushed a button. Four leaflets suddenly opened up inside her butthole. The pain then started as the device started the stretch her anal tissue Author's Note: This story can be finished or edited by anyone, just keep the themes.